Kyuubi's love life
by kashikyra
Summary: Intari, kyuubi's love who knew demons could love Goddess demons.
1. Kyuubi's secert love life

18 days before sealing "Small world isn't it Kyubi?" said the white fox known as Intari with red paws and three red tips on her three tails."It is a small world if it weren't you wouldn't be here now would you?"

Intari Yawns out loud and Kyubi shuts her mouth tightly because her breath stinks like dead rotton skunks

"peww, what did you eat last night?!"

"Three dead skunks with a side of oxens and cows with double the fat man that's going to my thighs and... Never mind! I am BORED!!" "WHAT YOU WANT TO DO ABOUT IT ?! sheesh."

"Hey, I know lets see who can destroy 10 villages first!" suggested Intari.

"Hmm don't get captured or sealed I don't know what I do if I lost you and our kits."

"Don't worry you know I won't be caught"

"Okey grr 1. 2. 3. GOOOOOO!!!!!"

Kyubi jumps towards the first village, Intari runs to a town and devors it whole.

Kyubi attacks a castle "BOOOM!" "ROARRR! DIE MORTALS DIE RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RAN CAUSE I WILL CAPTURE ALL IN MY STOMACH HA HA HAAAA!" Kyubi runs up hill as countless soliders throw spears, boulders, and fire dung. Hmm are they summoning a demon no dragon. "ROAR!" Kyubi jumps and bites his neck he rips some skin off GARRRand the dragon bites him in a critical spot on his arm "AIEEE" and took the arm that was free and clawed his eye offROOARR the dragon let go and aimed for his head with a fire blast POOF that almost took his tail completely then he made a move that he just had to use his breath of death. BLEEHH The dragon's wound is infected with meat eating bactiria and the dragon pulls a long rope that held the castle together and pulls it 10 tons of bricks bury Kyubi and hiself in a grave until Intari comes out of nowhere and helps him the dragon takes a bite leaving his guard down chomp she nails a fatal blow to the dragon's thigh and neck and he bleeds continuously until he dies finally and she runs toward Kyubi.

"Kyubi are you alright say something?!"

"I'm alive hurry angry villagers go I'll meet up with you!"

nose kisses her and licks her chick

"I will not die until I live the life with you go now!"

"Kyubi there are more dragons come on you can't handle them all!!!"

KYUBII!!!!

"Just watch me"


	2. Intari's idiot

Hey! here is the next one enjoy Intari is real and is a real legend.

also ninetails is some kind of myth i think look it up i am just saying.

* * *

"Kyuubi why are you risking your life just run away you idiot!"

"I havn't had fun in years every since the fat sand rat" Kyuubi laughs at the dragon and worries of Intari

sighs, walks away, looks at laughing idiot "Baka if you die I'll swear on you Kyuubi I promise."

"You still here would you go woman shesh"

"Well don't blame me from lovin' you grumpy nine tailed mutated son of a dog"

First dragon grabs giant yellow fruit chops it in half "Grrrr Intari..." Intari ignores Kyuubi thinking he doesn't think about her feelings for him picks rock up with teeth throws at the summoners Kyuubi runs for the first dragon and rock fall from sky thanks to Intari's jutsu 'rock obliteration' Kyuubi forces her to leave. He runs to her but the dragon grabs his hind legs and burns him on his side left leg it stuns him "Intari! please run" he says very weak and rash on her leaving. "NO! I love you and you aren't alone stop tring by yourself and let me help you!!"

Energy surrounds her and she unleashes hell upon the dragon tring to show Kyuubi her love for him "Intari... I love you, you can stop I want to protect you I am a demon and your a goddess demon you shouldn't sin so much" Kyuubi got up and scold her lightly as if she was his child Dragons were breaking the rock barrier Intari placed Kyuubi went for the head of the dragon that amerged from the ground barrier Kyuubi made his fangs sharper with the burn of his heart and dug into the skin and RIPP, SLASH, SHREAD SPLASH dark blood oozed from the ripped off head. Kyuubi was in raged mode and was ready to slash and kill all who cross his path. Intari falls and gets up inspite of her injury and of being pregnet and using most of her power.

Dragons stop tring to get through. Rumble Rumble "Huh what the-" A huge dragon with red scales, fangs, looked like a knight,ROAR "I SMELL GODDESS...LET HELL TAKE HER" appears from the ground 10 times bigger than Kyuubi in rage mode "GRRRRR! I will protect her! You won't stop me!" Kyuubi's eyes turn completely inferno red.

* * *

Wow To be continued...!

Quick I am well that is dramatic but not enough be back for the next tail.


	3. Demon lord Draco

nice it is my third chapter prepare for a fight Kyuubi gets pissed.

* * *

"Grrr! Snarll! Fuutt! Hisss!" Kyuubi's body burns like the untamed fires of complete and utter hell. "ROAR! LET HELL RISE AND KILL ALL WHO DEFY MY LOVE FOR INTARI!" Kyuubi's heart screamed from the top of his lungs. The dragon laughs a hearty laugh "A demon loving a goddess demon ha haa!" Kyuubi slashes his chest but it didn't leave even a mark. "Are you betraying your lord Kyuubi ?! Remember I am a lord that protects this worlds devil, I'm a demon lorden knght you don't mach my power weakling leave Intari here so you may offer her to me as payment."

"Payment!? Payment for what?!"

"Your life or do you want to die too?"

"Neither is an option for this fox I will fight you!"

"Hmmm you aren't worth my time destroy him drigon." A dragon walks out the portal from behind him as demon lord Draco walks back into the portal. "Don't fail me if you do don't return, die or I'll kill you drigon"

"Yes, Master" he said. Drigon stands up big, purple scales, about 1 foot bigger, sharp claws that gleam white, two huge fangs, dragon yet tiger like, white spike stripes. "You traitor why do you love her she is not of your kind?"

"Yes she is a fox like I!"

Drigon makes his first move HARR Flame Claws Kyuubi dodges ROOARand makes a quick attack he tackles him and drigon catches him and throws him over the clift no one noticedHI-YAHH. Kyuubi hooks on to a root and jumps hi while Drigon aims for Intari. Kyuubi hooks onto his tail and slashes his backAHRRRG whirls him around but Drigon caught a rock and slowed Kyuubi's whirl-go-round then he grabs his position on the ground and whirls HAAAA Kyuubi around and smashes him without hesitation.

"TAKE THIS TAR BRAIN!" Intari takes this chance and slashes his chest and hooks onto his neck and rips it openYAAH. Drigon grabs her and bites her neck but before it got serious Kyuubi double kicked his neck were it was ripped, unexpected an earthquake shook the ground and the cleft collapsed and everyone fell a long drop.

* * *

To be continued...

this is just the beginning oh yeah its night

keep on readin' the next chapter will not disappoint you and Intari well lets not ruin it folks!


	4. Battle in gravity hey look I am falling

Kyuubi, Drigon, and Intari were falling a long drop. Kyuubi takes stance on a ground piece and makes a quick pounding tackle on Drigon. "Direct hit! Huh?!" Drigon pushes his wings out and swoops down on Kyuubi and takes a lot of fur off his back. Kyuubi waits for the next wing attack.

Intari whispers to Kyuubi. Kyuubi hops on his back and Drigon looses control and takes Kyuubi of his back and tosses his backwards.

"Ha give up you can't catch me I got wings." Drigon said happily.

Intari crawls while Kyuubi distracts him. "Not in a 1 in a million chance would I give in."

"Foooollllll -" Intari interrupts him by clawing on his back slashing an open wound then ripping the meat out then climbing his back and biting a new wound on his neck but Drigon grabs her and shreds her arm. Blood oozes from her arm and his back. Kyuubi makes his final move and slashes his whole backbone and tears his wings off but it wasn't the last of him. They all crashed to the ground painfully and many rocks buried them underground.

Kyuubi digs his way up. "Intari! Intari!!"

silence

Drigon finds his way up "This ain't over yet" he said with blood oozing from his head. Drigon became faster and ripped his skin and blood splatted everywhere. "Gahh" Kyuubi said weakly. Kyuubi concentrated hard and aimmed at Drigon paralized from over doing his speed. Kyuubi gained power and quick slash "off with your head!" Drigon was defeated. But where was Intari?


	5. This is it The big final

The End… be prepared.

Drigon was a half-dead spirit still wanting to fight. "I, Drigon, is not finish even with my head chopped off." Intari jumped at him with all her might and made him fall on his head. Then, Drigon got up and crunched Intari's neck and ripped a lot of skin off. Intari was still and silent she was not breathing. Kyuubi's heart raced fast like when you're in a nightmare but won't wake up and repeats over and over. "Your love is dead I win! I wonder how Master will repay me." Drigon smirked a horrible smile and threw her lifeless body at him.

All hope was not gone Intari woke and said "K-K-Kyuubi" in a weak stuttering tone "I don't have too much time left in my life's energy, it was great being with you Kyuubi, I gave birth in that little cave and hid her there, Breathes hard Drigon did not see me cause I gave him the slip while you two were fighting coughs up blood I want to be with you but…" silence Kyuubi howls for her.

"How heart warming it just makes me want to puke" Drigon became an undead demon. Kyuubi uses his lighting speed and takes every limb he has off his undead body. Internally injured in heart and body he buried his love and ran to find his child. He looks in all kinds of holes and whatnots but he does not find his child until…

"Oh my what's this a young fox? … Ten tails, black, and looks like Intari…" Kyuubi walks to him and says "That is my child, give her to me!"

A big wolf fox bigger and black with white markings and glowed gold with a tanned mane said "Hi Kyuubi long time its me Intari's Father, I will take and raise her as for you have a fate in 16 days you will be sealed for a long time." He pauses "Don't worry I will not let any thing happen to her she is safe as for I too am a god. Kyuubi … I know you are saddened by this but she is in a better place the gods world and she will be there for time to time until you die off and then well I think you get it."

"Please take good care of her"

Intari's father disappears into a place beyond this world. After 16 days Kyuubi was sealed and after that he died and joins his love once more in the beyond.

Well sad but good ending I hope they live happily ever after…


End file.
